A Forbidden Love ON HIATUS
by Jasper's Darlin' Kathy
Summary: What happens when the one you are destined to be with is everything your family is against? Can a family survive the ultimate betrayal or will it rip the family apart? Sequel to A New Love. Rated M for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. The great SM does, however the storyline and a character or two is all me.**

**A/N: No, you are not seeing things. I have actually posted the first chapter of the sequel to A New Love. I need to thank my super bestie and beta Cullen818 for helping with this chapter. She is my rock when it comes to all the craziness that goes on in my brain. I love her and I couldn't have done this without her. So without further ado, I give you the sequel. Enjoy!**

JPOV

It had been seven years since the last time any of us heard from Edward or Alice, and honestly I couldn't have been happier. I loved my beautiful wife and very spoiled and talented daughter.

Charlie and Kate moved a few days back to a little remote town about eight hours from us. Bella missed her father so much that every time I was near her, I had to send her some soothing vibes because her emotions were almost unbearable.

She was heartbroken that he left; she thought him being immortal would mean they would be together for all eternity. What she failed to realize was that he wouldn't want to always live with her. Emmett and Sarah were traveling again and I wished they would come back soon.

Sarah seemed to be the one that was always able to soothe Bella when I couldn't. Katrine and Bella were nearly inseparable, but some days it would seem as if they couldn't stand to be in the same room. Carlisle walked into the living room and sat next to me.

His presence startled me out of my thoughts and I turned to look at him. He was feeling nervous and extremely anxious. Two very rare emotions for vampires. I arched a brow at him, hoping he would explain his emotions.

"I have to tell you something, well show you." He pulled an envelope from his pocket and handed it to me.

I looked at the post mark, but there was no return address. I opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. I recognized the handwriting immediately.

"When did you get this?" I asked, not yet reading the note.

"It came in the mail today; I was unsure if I should just tell everyone at once or let you read it first." He sounded almost defeated.

I eyed him for a moment before turning my attention back to the letter. I read it quickly and then thrust the letter back into his hands. I jumped up and began pacing. Why? Why now?

I didn't have long to ponder my thoughts or the letter before Bella, Katrine, Anastasia, and Payne all came down stairs. They all looked to me and Carlisle and were radiating concern.

Carlisle stood, "Would you all please come and sit? I need to tell you something." Everyone walked into the living room and sat down. Bella eyed me curiously, but I never ceased my pacing.

Carlisle faced them and took a deep breath. "I received a letter today and I think it's important that you all know what is in it and who it is from."

He paused for a moment and I could feel the anger building in me. He placed a hand on my shoulder to halt my pacing, and I looked up at him. He gave me a pleading look that clearly meant he wanted me to take a seat. After a moment of staring into each other's eyes, I finally relented and sat next to Bella.

She rested her head on my shoulder and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her. Katrine was holding Bella's hand and had Bella been human, her hand would have been broken.

Carlisle raked a hand through his hair and sighed, "This letter is from Edward, and he is coming for a visit. Now before any of you say anything I want you to hear me out."

Nobody said anything so he continued. "I know that Edward has done wrong, but he is my son and I need to help him. I am begging you all to allow me this; I need to see him and try to save him. If you'd rather not be here when he comes; I understand."

The heartbreak he was feeling was pouring out of every word. He truly felt he had to make an attempt at saving Edward. I was angry, but I didn't know if I was angry with Carlisle or if I was angry because he was coming here.

Bella and Katrine's emotions shifted to concern and anger, but it was Anastasia's emotions that caught me off guard. She was feeling curiosity and it was overwhelming. Payne, well he was relaxed. He truly was in so many ways like his Uncle Emmett.

Anastasia stood up and walked over to Carlisle. She smiled, "I'd like to meet him."

I jumped up and was in front her before she could blink. "You will do no such thing." I roared.

She narrowed her eyes, "I'm not a child, and if I want to meet him, that's exactly what I am going to do."

"You are a child, you just look older." I growled out through clenched teeth.

Carlisle stepped between us, "That is enough, Jasper. She has a right to meet him as does Payne. Nothing will happen to them."

"She is my daughter and I say she will not be meeting him." I glared at Carlisle and dared him with my eyes to push me on the issue.

Anastasia stepped around Carlisle and stared into my eyes. "You are being unfair. Why do you hold such a grudge against him? People make mistakes all the time, but they deserve forgiveness. You of all people should know that."

She didn't wait for a response; she simply turned and ran up to her room, slamming the door shut. I walked to the couch and sank down with my head in my hands. I felt a hand on my knee; my Bella.

I looked up into her concerned eyes. "It'll be okay, Jasper. We will figure everything out. She's just mad right now, but she will come around."

"I'm afraid not darlin, she's quite set on meeting him." I could feel her determination pouring out of her and it was staggering at how determined she truly was.

Payne stood up and faced me. "I think you should let her meet him. I want to meet him myself. You know as well as I do, it's inevitable. They will meet eventually, why not do it under your circumstances?"

I stared up at him; he truly was an amazing creature, he may have had a few of Emmett's traits, but he was definitely Carlisle's son.

I nodded, "You're right. It is inevitable, they would eventually meet. I suppose it would be better if I set the terms of them meeting."

Bella squeezed my arm and I turned to face her. "We will both be there when they meet; he won't be able to harm her. I promise."

"He won't harm anyone. Like I said before, yes he messed up, but I think he has realized what he has done and wants to make things right. I want him here and if I can help, well I'm going to fucking help him." Carlisle turned and walked up the stairs.

I looked at Katrine and she gave me a small smile. "He misses Edward; maybe the two of you should really think about that. No matter what, he's still a part of this family."

She stood up and walked up the stairs after Carlisle. Bella sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. I sat there watching her and I could feel her struggling with her emotions; finally she settled on determination.

She opened her eyes and I knew what she was going to say before she said it. "I think we should be on our best behavior when he comes."

We didn't have long to wait, I could fucking feel his emotions already. Carlisle was down the stairs and out the door before I could fucking move. Katrine and Payne were the next two out the door and Bella and I were still sitting on the couch.

I finally stood up and pulled Bella up with me. We walked outside holding hands and I spotted him immediately. He was coming out of the trees, and I could the growl bubbling up in my chest; threatening to come up.

I swallowed back my growl and Bella squeezed my hand. He stopped as soon as he was clear of the trees and I could feel his worry.

Carlisle was nervous, but he spoke first. "Edward, how are you son?"

Edward looked at Carlisle and scoffed. "Son? You call me son, after everything I've done, you still call me son."

"You'll always be my son." Carlisle took a step closer to Edward at the same time that Anastasia came out of the house.

Edward looked up at Anastasia and gasped. I felt it his emotions change instantly from worry to complete awe and adoration. What made it worse was that my daughter felt the same fucking way.

The growl ripped from my chest before I could stop it and I dropped down in a crouch. Edward growled back and dropped to his own crouch. I charged him, but it wasn't Edward that I hit; it was Carlisle.

I snarled and Carlisle held me to the ground. I looked over and noticed that Anastasia was standing in front of Edward and she was glaring at me. Fucking glaring at me, for the second time in one day.

What made things worse was that both, Edward and Anastasia were feeling fiercely protective of the other. I looked at them and then at Bella and she was staring at our daughter.

I knew that my wife could see what just happened between Edward and Anastasia, for when we find our true mates; there was nothing and I mean nothing that keeps us apart. But I sure was going to stop them from being together.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Now, I will update as soon as physically possible. If you read Hot Empath.....I know I need to update and I will soon, hopefully within the next few days. Now, you all know the drill, I give you Jasper or Carlisle or maybe even Edward tickles your fancy, for a review. So pick that sexy Cullen that makes you all hot and bothered and tell me in a review who you want and what you thought about this chapter. I love reviews, they feed my need to write. XOXO Kathy**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay before you say anything, I know, I suck at updating. I get that. I do. I am doing the best that I can it's just between work and school I'm lucky I have time to breathe, literally, much less sleep. For those of you that read Hot Empath I swear to you I have already begun the chapter and I will update it as soon as possible. I am so sorry that the updates are taking forever to get done. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing, but the storyline and my original characters.**

EPOV

As I emerged from the trees, I could see that Jasper and Bella were tense. The others were weary of me approaching, but not tense. I was focused on Carlisle's thoughts, when I looked up and noticed her standing there staring at me. The moment I looked into her eyes was the moment that I knew she was my true mate.

It was funny because all this time I always believed Bella was my mate, even after leaving I still thought she was mine. Now, I had to wonder what she was to me. Was she the path that my life had to take in order to find my true mate? It didn't make sense that she would bring me my forever, my happiness.

But what else could it mean? I was quickly brought out of my thoughts when I saw Jasper flying through the air towards me only to be stopped by Carlisle, because Anastasia was standing in front of me. I could feel the growl building in my chest at the thought of harm coming to her.

She was standing in a protective stance in front of me, and I could hear in her thoughts that she felt the need to protect me, at any cost. I reached out with my hand and briefly touched her hand before I pulled back. She turned her head a little and looked at me out of the corner of her eye and smiled.

I smiled in return and placed my hand in hers. She gave my hand a squeeze and turned back to look at her father. Carlisle slowly stood up, but kept his eyes on Jasper and his thoughts were all over the place.

He was thinking about protecting me, what was happening between Anastasia and me, and worrying about Jasper and Bella, too. Payne's thoughts caught my attention; he was thinking that he wished he could find his mate. He kept thinking over and over that he wanted what I was just given.

He thought of a mate as a gift and in some ways I guessed it was, probably the greatest gift of all time. I looked at Payne for a moment and saw so much of Carlisle in him that I immediately understood why he would want his mate so strongly.

I felt a sudden twinge of jealousy over the fact that he was my father's real son. I wanted him to be my birth father, but that would never happen. I tried to bury that feeling, but it wouldn't go away completely.

The thought was still there. I looked over to Jasper and saw him staring at me, wondering what was causing me to feel jealousy. I peeked into his mind and he was thinking about my jealousy and trying to figure out who or what I was jealous over.

Katrine just kept looking between Anastasia and I, and her thoughts clearly told me that she understood, but she didn't accept it and she kept thinking that she would never accept it. I had to wonder though if she would in fact accept our relationship one day.

I decided to speak up and say something, but I didn't know what I was going to say until the words were coming out of my mouth. "You can't stop us from being together, not if we're mates."

Bella snarled and lunged; I moved in front of Anastasia and collided with Bella. She knocked me to the ground, but was pulled off of me by Payne. He grabbed her and yanked her hard to pull her away and Katrine came to assist. Carlisle had to grab onto Jasper yet again to stop him from attacking.

"That's enough!" Anastasia screamed. "I have had it with this family. It's always about what you want, have you ever stopped long enough to realize that I want to be with him? You feel it don't you dad? And mom, you see it."

She began crying and I quickly moved to wrap her up in my arms. I glared daggers at Jasper and Bella, but at least they had it in them to look guilty. They didn't like hurting their daughter, but it was quite obvious that they already had.

"Look, I know that I am the last person in the world you would want to see your daughter with. But I promise you that I have changed. I'm not that Edward anymore. I got help and I wish you all would allow me to prove that to you." I pleaded.

"Who would you have gotten help from?" Jasper all but snarled at me.

"Aro and Marcus are the ones who helped me." I answered.

"Why would Aro help you? It was clear that he was unhappy with the things that you and Alice have done." Jasper said.

I rolled my eyes, "Aro helped because he wants me to join the Volturi. He thought that if he helped me, I would want to join the guard. And Marcus, well he only helped because he thought it was the right thing to do."

"And Caius?" Carlisle asked.

"Didn't want to have anything to do with helping me. He said that it was my fault I was that way in the first place."

"What about Jane and Alec?" Bella asked.

"What about them? They didn't have anything to do with helping me, in fact, when I got there, they left. I don't know where they went, but they didn't stay." I told her.

Jasper stared at me for a moment before he finally spoke, "I don't trust you and I don't want you with my daughter. Mark my words I will do everything I have to in order to keep the two of you apart."

He turned and took off running into the trees and Ana collapsed against my chest, sobbing. I pulled her to me and held her close. She continued to sob and I slowly lowered us to the ground.

Bella looked between us and the spot where Jasper disappeared, clearly unsure of what she should do. I held onto my Ana and whispered words of reassurance in her ear until she calmed down. She was still crying, but it wasn't coming in sobs.

Bella started to come toward us, but Ana's head shot up and she dared her mother to come closer with her eyes. I had a feeling that things were going to get real bad before they got better for the two of us. In all honesty, the only two that were willing to stand behind us were Carlisle and Payne.

Katrine was undecided. She felt like she should side with her husband, but at the same time her loyalty to Bella was making her not want to choose. I continued to console my angel, rocking her back and forth, holding her close, until her sobs quieted down.

_My angel? _The name suited her perfectly. She was my angel in every sense of the word. She should have been my salvation, not Aro and Marcus, but if not for them, I wouldn't have her in my arms now. I just hoped that Jasper and Bella came around soon; they shouldn't lose their daughter over us being mates.

JPOV

Fucking son-of-a-bitch. Like he hadn't ruined our lives enough. No, now he had to come and attempt to take my daughter from me. My daughter, for fuck's sake. Her emotions were so overwhelming that I had to get away from there. How could she do this to us?

Didn't she realize what wanting that bastard would cause? What was I going to do? If I make her choose us over him, would she choose us in the end? Or would she run to him? I couldn't lose her to him. I had to stop this, but how?

I knew that when we find our mates it was supposed to be a permanent thing, but he wasn't right for her. I stopped running and looked around at my surroundings and didn't recognize the area that I was in at first. I realized where I was after a moment; I hadn't been here in years.

I couldn't believe that I had run that far while lost in my thoughts. I dropped to the ground and rested my head in my hands. What was I going to do? It was clear in Carlisle and Payne's emotions that they supported a relationship between Anastasia and Edward.

My Bella, her emotions were all over the place. She was hurt, angry, confused, but the most dominant emotion was betrayal. She felt betrayed and for what, I could only assume was our daughter wanting that fucker. I would find out for sure when I returned.

My phone began vibrating in my pocket, effectively pulling me out of my thoughts. I pulled my phone out and flipped it open, not even bothering to check the screen.

"What?" I asked.

"I think you should come home." Carlisle said.

"And why would I do that?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you caused your daughter unnecessary pain." He yelled.

"I will not support a relationship between the two of them." I spoke through clenched teeth.

"Don't support them, lose your daughter, is that what you want? You will lose her if you make her choose. You can't stop true mates from being together." He said.

"I can stop her, she is my daughter." I yelled as my fist connected to the tree. I was pacing, I don't even remember standing up, or walking for that matter.

"I'm not asking you to come home, I'm telling you to get your ass back here now." He spoke with authority.

"I'll be home when I'm ready to come home." I said.

"Don't fuck with me, Jasper. If I have to come and get you, I will. Don't do this to your family."

He hung up before I could respond. I grabbed the tree that I was standing next to and yanked it out the ground, hurling it across the field where it collided with another tree. I snapped my phone shut and shoved it in my pocket before I ended up throwing it across the field too.

"Fuck!" I screamed as loud as I possibly could. I could hear all the animals nearby scurrying away. I tried to reign in my emotions, but really I felt betrayed by my own father.

Of course he would side with Edward. The perfect fucking son, no matter how many times he fucked up, Carlisle would always forgive him and take him back with open arms. Pure fucking bullshit.

I took off running towards home, but all I could think about was what I was going to do to Edward the second I got my hands on him. I was taken out of my thoughts when I smelled her. I stopped and she appeared before me with a look of pure sadness in her eyes.

I was about to speak, but she shook her head stopping me. I snapped my mouth shut and she just stared at me for a few moments before she finally closed her eyes and a tiny sob escaped her lips. I took a step towards her, but she took one step away from me.

"Don't." she said in such a small voice that I barely heard her.

"I'm sorry, I just…" She cut me off.

"Don't lie, you're not sorry. You won't support us, no instead you are going to make me choose and that is not fair. I didn't ask to be his mate, but I am and there is nothing you can do to change that."

"You are my daughter and I can stop you and I will." I spoke through gritted teeth.

"You will lose your daughter, is that what you want?" She didn't wait for a response; she simply turned around and ran back to the house. I stood there for I don't know how long, it could have been seconds or minutes, but Carlisle soon appeared in front of me.

He was radiating pure disappointment and the betrayal crept back in. "I just don't get you. You'd rather lose your daughter, then support them, accept a relationship between those two. What is going on in that head of yours? No, don't answer that question right now, let's get inside. I want your answer in front of the whole family."

He turned and headed back to the house with me following behind him like a chastised dog with its tail between its legs. I felt like a fool, but I wouldn't allow my daughter to be with that fucking bastard and she was about to find out exactly how I felt. I just hoped that Bella would understand and support my decision. I needed her to stick by me through all of this.

**A/N: Okay, so what did ya'll think? Liked it, loved it, hated it, tell me in a review. Press that little green button down there and share your thoughts on the chapter. Oh here's some good news, I have a new story, it's a Peter/Bella story called The Change Within but if you want to read it, you have to got to www(dot)fanfictionfrenzy(dot)com to check it out. I'm JaspersDarlinKathy over there too. I will update as soon as physically possible. Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I know, it's been too long in between chapters. But, I'm updating now so that's always a good thing. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**A huge thanks to my beta Cullen818. She always knows what I need to hear and I couldn't ask for a better friend. Thanks bestie **

**I own nothing. Sucks, right?**

JPOV

As soon as we walked into the house everyone's emotions crashed into me. I was almost brought to my knees with the intensity of what everyone was feeling. Katrine was feeling nervous about the whole situation, and Carlisle was pissed and worried about his family. Bella was radiating pure anger, but I noticed a twinge of acceptance.

_What the fuck? _She was starting to accept a relationship between Edward and Ana. I wouldn't allow it; over my dead body would they be together. Carlisle motioned for me to take a seat and I glared at him, but sat down, waiting.

I would get my turn to speak and when I did, they would all fucking listen to me. It didn't escape me that Edward's head snapped in my direction, clearly listening to my thoughts. _Stay out of my head and away from my daughter. _

Carlisle cleared his throat, noticing the silent conversation between Edward and myself. I turned to face the man that I once thought of as my father and waited for him to speak his fucking mind.

"I think we need to talk about what happened between Edward and Anastasia as a family. Jasper, the way you acted earlier was unacceptable. I will not have you treating Edward in such a manner. I understand that you are angry, but you yourself know that fighting fate is not possible," he spoke calmly.

"My behavior was unacceptable? Are you fucking kidding me? After everything that Edward has done to this family, you just expect me to allow a relationship between my daughter and that fucker? Well, you don't know me very well if you think that's going to happen," I snarled.

"You will not speak to me like that in my home, do you understand?" I nodded, and he continued, "Like it or not, they are destined to be together. Now you can sit there and wallow in whatever the fuck you are feeling and thinking, lose your daughter or you can accept this. The decision is yours, but you will be respectful in my home."

I stood up and walked towards Carlisle, "You've made your decision, you picked the prodigal fucking son. I may have to be respectful in your home, but I don't have to live here." I spoke through clenched teeth.

I was trying to control my anger, but it was getting the better of me. "That is not what I'm doing, Jasper. I'm not choosing him over you. I would never do that. I am only trying to stop you from losing your family." He almost pleaded with me to understand.

I narrowed my eyes and turned towards Edward, "You can't have her, fate or not. I don't care if you two were destined to be together, it's not going to happen. You can't have my daughter."

Edward stood up and approached me slowly, "I'm not trying to take her from you. I know that I've caused the family so much pain, but I swear that I am going to make it up to you and to everyone."

I backed away from him, "I don't believe you and I don't trust you. You will never get my blessing to be with my daughter, and I will do everything in my power to stop the two of you from being together," I hissed.

Anastasia shook her head and turned to Bella with a pleading look in her eyes, "Please mom, you have to help me. How would have felt if everyone stopped you and dad from being together?" she choked out.

I turned my attention to my wife, "Yes, Bella. You haven't said anything and I can feel a twinge of acceptance, mind telling me what that is all about?" I asked.

Bella turned to look at me and that was all it took. I saw it in her eyes and felt it radiating off of her. I felt sick, she was going against me, my own fucking wife was going to side against me. I had to get out of here before I did something that I regretted.

"Jasper, wait," Bella begged.

"Wait," I yelled. "What the fuck do you want me to wait for? You don't have to say anything; it is clear in your emotions as well as your eyes. You accept a relationship with them, what more could you possibly have to say to me?" I spat.

"What could I possibly say to you?" she yelled as she jumped up. "How about, I don't fucking want to lose my daughter as a reason? Is that good enough for you?" she spat back.

"It is so fucking nice to know that my whole family sides against me. Since that's the way that you all feel, there is no reason for me to be here." I turned and headed for the door, but stopped when I sensed them approaching.

_Great, more members of the family to side against me. _The door was flung open and in walked Emmett and Sarah. I could see the worry cross my brother's face before he covered it.

Sarah smiled warmly at me before she made her way to Bella. She pulled my wife in to a hug just as Bella started to sob quietly. I turned to look at Emmett and he gave me a small smile.

He walked in to the living room and stared at Carlisle for a moment before he started to speak. "I'm siding with Jasper on this one pops. What Edward did was wrong and one day I will forgive him, but that doesn't mean that he and Ana should be together."

"How long have you two been outside?" Carlisle asked.

"Long enough to hear the whole family siding with Edward and Ana. You are all wrong in your decision and it will come back to bite each one of you." he spoke in a low voice.

"Why are you siding with me, Emmett?" I asked.

He turned to face me, "They don't belong together." he stated matter-of-factly.

"That's not true, they do belong together." Sarah said, still holding Bella in her arms. "Jasper, don't do this to your family. Don't make your wife choose."

"She already has," I cut her off. "I didn't make her choose, she did it on her own. I have to get out of here for a while. I'm going for a hunt." I didn't wait for any of them to say anything.

I went to the door and walked out of it, running straight for the forest. I continued to run until I didn't feel like running anymore. _Don't make your family choose. You're going to lose them. _Everything was running through my mind so fast that I was having a difficult time keeping up.

I closed my eyes and rested my head in my hands, trying in a futile manner to clear my head of those fucking thoughts that were going to drive me crazy. It didn't take long to hear him approaching. I should have known that he would come.

He just didn't get it, I didn't want to see him or speak to him. I turned my head to look at him just as he walked through the trees. He abruptly stopped when he saw the look on my face.

"Do you really think being here alone is a wise decision?" I asked.

"I need to speak with you and doing it alone is for the best. You hurt Bella when you left. I can't believe…"

I cut him off, "You can't believe what?" I yelled as I jumped to my feet. "You can't believe that I what, won't accept a relationship with you and my daughter, or the fact that I don't trust you. What is it that you can't believe?" I spat.

"Jasper, I know that you are pissed, but like it or not, Anastasia and I will be together. Now, the only thing that you have to decide is whether or not you are going to remain in your daughter's life," he spoke calmly.

I bared my teeth and dropped down into a crouch. I would fight him to the death if that was what it took, but one way or another, he wasn't going to have my daughter.

"Jasper, I will not fight you to the death. You are my brother, now please, will you just listen to me?" he pleaded.

"Listen to you? What could you possibly tell me that I don't already know? Tell me Edward, would you allow your daughter to be with someone that hurt your family?" I asked as calmly as I could.

He stared at me for a moment before he shook his head. He slowly sunk to the ground and lowered his eyes.

"I'll never forgive myself for what I've done. I know that I have hurt you and Bella, but you have to know that I have always regretted hurting both of you."

He finally lifted his head and looked at me. I could feel the guilt and regret rolling off of him, crashing in to me. I moved from my crouch to sit on the ground, but I kept a lock on his emotions.

"I always listened to Alice, never questioned her, but now I know that I should have always doubted her," he whispered.

"What are babbling about?"

"Alice came to me one day and told me about a vision that she had. A vision that showed both you back with Maria, hunting humans and Bella dead, but Alice said there was a way to save you two."

"She what?" I asked, I felt sick.

"Her vision, it looked so real. I believed her. I found out a little over a month ago because she let her guard down and I was bombarded with all her thoughts. Thoughts of how she tricked everyone, how she was able to get me in bed like she always wanted, how she hated Bella because I loved the human," he choked on a sob.

"Wait, just stop for one fucking minute. You want me to just believe that you were completely innocent in breaking Bella's heart and fucking hurting the rest of the family? Are fucking insane?" I was seething.

"No, I'm far from innocent. I should have been able to see through her, but I didn't or maybe I didn't want to. I'm not sure, I'm just hoping that you will allow me to make things up to you, to the family."

"Jasper, son, I need you to come home, please. Bella needs you to come home." I stared at him; I didn't even hear him approach.

"I'll never allow you to be with my daughter. You don't deserve her and even if I did believe you about Alice's visions, you went along with it. You could have said something, told Carlisle even, but you didn't. How am I supposed to forgive you?"

I didn't wait for an answer, instead I began running home. I needed to have a little conversation with my wife. I still couldn't believe that she chose him against me. I had to know what was going on inside that pretty little head of hers.

I quickly made it home and walked in to find my wife still cradled in Sarah's arms, the only difference was that Katrine had her arms wrapped around them as well, while Emmett sat off to the side, watching.

"Bella, we need to talk, privately." She looked up and nodded. She stood slowly and walked towards me, but didn't stop. She walked past me and out the door. I followed behind her as she ran at a slow pace. I would let her choose the spot that we stopped.

After running for twenty minutes she finally stopped. She turned around quickly to face me, "You want to talk? Let's talk. How dare you walk out on me?" she snarled.

I've never heard her talk to me or anybody like that before. It was very sexy.

"Bella, you are my wife and when you sided against me, it hurt. I left because I didn't want to say anything else to hurt you." I answered.

"You did hurt me, but I didn't side against you to cause you pain, I can't lose my daughter. Please, tell me you understand that?" she pleaded with me.

I took a step closer to my wife and opened my arms to her. She walked into them and I wrapped her up in my arms protectively. I would do anything to keep her from feeling pain.

It was my job to keep my family safe. I walked us over to a large boulder and sat us down. I told Bella about how Edward told me about the visions that Alice had and all she did was stared at me.

Her emotions were everywhere and it was almost like she was having a difficult time deciding how she felt. After a few moments, she finally settled with an intense feeling of pain.

"Bella, I'm sorry darlin. I had to tell you what he told me."

She shook her head, "Jasper, I'm glad you told me, but to know that Alice hated me was a bit too much to handle. I always thought that we were friends, I feel like such a fool."

"No, you are not a fool and don't you dare start feeling like any of what Alice and Edward did was your fault because it's not."

She nodded her head and gave me a breathtaking smile. "What are we going to do about Edward and Anastasia? How do we fight fate, Jasper? How do keep our daughter?"

I wish I had the answers to her questions, but to be honest, I just didn't know. I didn't know what to do about Edward and Anastasia or how to fight fate, but most of all I didn't know how to keep our daughter.

"Jasper?" Bella asked.

"I don't know what we're going to do, but we're going to figure it out together, as a family."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine. I quickly deepened the kiss, pushing my tongue inside her mouth, circling her tongue with mine. She moaned into my mouth and that was nearly my undoing.

I moved to lay my wife on the ground. I hovered over her and began trailing kisses down her neck and began to nip at her collarbone. She arched into me causing my erection to rub against the place I wanted to be buried.

I quickly removed her clothes and she didn't waste any time removing mine. I moved my kisses down to her breasts, licking and sucking every inch of them. I moved a hand between her legs and pushed a finger into her dripping wet core.

I growled when her tiny hand wrapped around my hard cock. I was aching to be inside her and I knew that I wouldn't be able to wait much longer. I removed my finger and quickly replaced it with my cock, pushing in to her in one quick, smooth motion.

I made love to my wife, slowly and passionately. The need to be connected to her was strong and I knew in this moment that I would do everything in my power to save my family. She screamed out my name when she reached her climax and I soon followed after her.

I held my wife in my arms as we came down from our climaxes, making a mental promise that I would fix things. I just had to figure out how I was going to do that and I had to figure that out soon.

**So, the Jaspers Darlins are hosting their second annual Everything is Bigger in Texas Contest. Go to the darlins blog page to find out all the details at jaspersdarlins(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**My beta Cullen818 has put herself up for bid for the Stacie Auction go to cullen818(dot)blogspot(dot) com for more details. Be sure to bid on the authors, it is for a great cause.**

**What did you think of the chapter? I hope it was worth the wait. Press that little green button and leave me some love in the form of a review. Remember reviews feed my need to write. JDK **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I know its been forever and for that I apologize. I'm out of school for a few weeks so hopefully writing will not be taking a backseat for a while. I hope this chapter makes up for the time you've waited for an update. A million thanks to my awesome beta Cullen818 who helps me in so many ways that saying thank you is never quite enough (well to me, but to her she would say 'no problem, you're welcome, or no need to thank me.') I love you bestie.**

**I own nothing, but the storyline is all mine.**

EPOV

How do you fix things when you fucked up so badly? How do you right a wrong, heal a broken heart? How do you tell your entire family that everything that you did in the past was one huge ass mistake?

I loved her, but Alice made me believe that I didn't. How long would she have let me live a lie? She spent nearly sixty years with Jasper, I wondered if she would have stayed with me longer or moved on to her next victim.

_Victim. _I scoffed at myself, I couldn't exactly call myself a victim when I went along with the vision that she showed me. I was a fool, a pathetic fool that should have been able to see through her vicious lies. When I saw that her visions were lies, I freaked.

"_You fucking lied about those visions of Bella and Jasper?" I screamed at her._

"_Oh Edward, really? Jasper is a weak link and I was tired of babysitting him and that bitch Bella, well let's just say that I did her a favor by stealing you away from her," she sneered._

_I lunged and had her pinned to the wall before she could see what I was going to do. "You did me a favor? All you did was fool me and made me hurt Bella, someone that I really did love, someone…"_

"_Yes Edward, you really did love her, but you were so easy to play. So very fucking easy. I played you for the fool that you really are. I always thought Jasper was weak, but you are the weak one. You make me sick." _

_She twisted her body and broke free of my hold. She smiled a wicked smile at me and then disappeared. _

I hadn't seen her since that day or heard from her. I had no idea where she was or what she was up to, but I had a feeling that it wasn't good. I needed to tell Carlisle what happened between me and Alice the last day that we were together.

I remember the day that I first saw Bella. She was so beautiful, but as soon as I smelled her blood I panicked. I wanted to drain her and I was even plotting ways in my mind just how to do that, but it was Alice who stopped me. It all makes sense now why she stopped me; she needed Bella to make her plan work.

I bet she knew all along that she was going to trick me with a vision; that she was going to play me for a fool. Instead of draining Bella, I ran to Alaska and stayed there for a few days before I decided that I could handle her alluring smell.

The more I was around her, the less her blood tempted me. The more that I was able to handle her smell, the more I wanted to be around her. I soon found that I enjoyed speaking to her and I wanted to talk to her all the time.

Then I found myself sitting outside her house at night when she was sleeping. I took her to my meadow, I carried her on my back, and then when we kissed the first time; it was amazing. I wanted to kiss her all the time.

I fell in love with her and then I broke her heart, no crushed it was more like it. And now I was in love with her and Jasper's daughter. What was I thinking? I wasn't, that was the problem. When I saw Anastasia it was like everything fell into place.

I knew that we belonged together and I knew that we would be together, somehow. I just had to figure out a way to make things right, but how?

I looked over and noticed that Carlisle too seemed to be lost in his thoughts. I knew that I should tell the whole family together about the visions and the last day that I saw Alice, but I wanted to tell my father first.

"Carlisle, I need to speak to you about something."

"Of course son, what is it?" he asked, turning to face me.

"How can you forgive me so easily? I destroyed your family and yet you welcome me back with open arms," I said.

"You're my son and even though I am very disappointed in you, that doesn't change the fact that you are my son and I love you. Yes, you fucked up and you broke Bella's heart. Yes, you helped in breaking Jasper's heart, but broken hearts can be mended and you can be forgiven for your mistakes." Carlisle said, his words dripping with compassion.

"You're always so forgiving and so compassionate, but I think you need the whole story."

I told him everything. I told him about going to Aro and asking for his help. I told him about the visions that Alice showed me causing me to end things with Bella and I also told him about the day that I found out that her visions were a lie. He sat there and listened to every word that I said and the more I spoke, the angrier he looked.

"You kept these visions of Alice's to yourself, why would you do that? Do I not have a right to know what my children are seeing or hearing? Do you realize that if you would have come to me when she first showed you the visions I could have helped you? No, instead you listened to her and followed along with her like a lost fucking puppy," he hissed angrily at me.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I am. I will do anything to make this right for everyone." I averted my eyes from his face and tried to hold back the sob that I could feel bubbling in my chest.

I choked back the sob and stood up. I would face the family now and tell them everything. I just hoped that some day they could forgive me, even if I didn't deserve their forgiveness.

"Edward, you think you don't deserve forgiveness, don't you?" I nodded. "You know at some point in life you may realize that sometimes forgiveness is given even though you feel you don't deserve it. You'll get forgiveness and they'll trust you again, but it will take time and you can't rush them into it."

"Okay, I'm ready to go back and tell the family the whole story. I want to begin to make things right and I want to start now. I'll make things right, Carlisle. I swear I will."

He stood up and walked towards me, pulling me into a hug. I embraced my father and again I had to hold back the sob that wanted to force its way through because I didn't want to break down in front of my father, at least not yet.

He finally released me and we began our run back to the house. I wanted the run to take a little bit longer than it did so I could prepare myself for all the thoughts that were going to be directed at me, but before I knew it, we were back at the house. We walked in the front door and everyone turned to look at us.

I noticed that Bella and Jasper were not here and I wanted to wait for everyone to be here at once. I may have told Jasper about the visions, but I didn't tell him about the last day that I saw Alice and even though it would probably hurt, he and Bella had a right to know what happened.

Carlisle and I walked into the living room and I sat in the chair that was off to the side while I waited for Jasper and Bella to return. I hoped they wouldn't be gone too long because I wanted to say what I had to say before I changed my mind and kept everything to myself. I should have known that was not going to be given the chance to change my mind because as soon as I thought it, I picked up Jasper's thoughts.

_Does he expect me to believe him about those visions? And even if I did believe him, why should I forgive him? If you can hear me Edward, I don't trust you and I don't think I ever will trust you again. _

Jasper's thoughts were exactly what I expected them to be. He didn't trust me or believe me, but did I really think he would? _Yeah, I did. _I should have realized that he would not believe me or trust me. I wouldn't believe me or trust me, why would I think someone else would?

When Jasper and Bella walked in the door everyone turned to look at them. Carlisle gave them a warm smile, "Come sit, we need to have a family discussion."

They both nodded and walked into the room and sat on the sofa. Carlisle looked at me and motioned with his head for me to speak. I stood up and felt extremely nervous, which was not normal for a vampire.

_Oh well, here goes nothing. _I took a deep and much unneeded breath and told them everything. I started at the very beginning when Alice first came to me. Speaking about it made all those memories come pouring back to the forefront.

_I was sitting in my room when Alice knocked on my door and walked in. She sat on the floor in front of me and told me she had a vision and then she showed me the vision she claimed to have._

_I panicked, Bella was dead and Jasper was back with Maria, hunting humans. "Edward, we have to save them. Please," she pleaded._

_Then another vision appeared in my head. A vision of her and I together and Jasper was still with the family, hunting animals. Bella was alive and well and very happy. That was when Alice and I began sneaking around behind everyone's back. I felt guilty all the time, but the guilt soon disappeared thanks to Alice._

"_You don't love her Edward, you never did. You and I belong together, we were meant for each other. So, stop thinking about her and be with me." Alice told me._

I was brought out of my thoughts by Emmett. He jumped up and was in my face rather quickly for such a large vampire. I took a step backand looked at him.

"You expect us to believe that fucked up version of the truth?" he growled. "How fucking stupid do you think we are? You cheated on Bella and you hurt her, well that doesn't sit well with me and last I heard, forgiveness may have been divine, but sure as fuck isn't a guarantee."

"Emmett," Sarah stood up and walked over toward us. "You need to give him a chance," she said.

"I don't need to give him a fucking thing. As far as I'm concerned, he's a liar and I don't trust him. You want to believe him, go right ahead; I don't have to." He turned away from us and went to sit by Bella and Jasper.

I looked to Carlisle for some help and he must have known what I was silently asking him for. He squeezed Katrine's hand and gave her a soft smile.

"I'm going to ask everyone to please just give him a chance. Why would he make up such a hideous story?"

"How about because he fucked up and just thinks he deserves to be forgiven so he can fuck my daughter?" Jasper growled out.

"Jasper," Bella said. "You will not speak of our daughter in that way. How could you even say something like that?" she asked.

"That's enough," I yelled. "This all started because I was too much of a fucking coward to tell Alice that her visions were complete bullshit. I'm not asking you to forgive me so I can fuck your daughter, Jasper. Like it or not, we belong together. You're the fucking empath here, why don't you tell everyone that what I said was true?"

Everyone turned to look at him, waiting. He narrowed his eyes at me before finally speaking. "He was speaking the truth, but that doesn't mean that I believe you. I don't fucking care what your emotions say, I don't trust you and that's all that matters. Oh, and you will not be with my daughter no matter what you may believe."

He stood up and walked towards me, but Anastasia was suddenly in front of me. "I can't believe you," she said. "Can't you feel what this is doing to me? What about what I want? Does that even mean anything to you? Don't I get a say in my own life?"

He stopped and looked at her for a brief moment, "I don't want you with him." That was all he said and then he turned and walked out of the living room and up the stairs. The door to his room slammed shut a few seconds later.

Anastasia fell against my chest and began sobbing. Her thoughts were all over the place. _I can't believe him. I'll run away with him. I need my family. I can't stay away from Edward. I love my father and mother. What am I going to do?_

I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. Emmett's growl didn't go unnoticed by me, but I chose to ignore it. I didn't have time to deal with him right now; I had to figure out what I was going to do about Jasper. The way he felt about me and his daughter was hurting her so much and I would do anything to stop Ana from feeling that way. I needed to be alone with her so we could talk about things, get to know each and see where this was going between us.

_I have to fix this and I have to fix it now. That bitch Alice fucked everything up with her fake visions and I fell for her fucking lies, well not anymore. She would pay and then she would help me. _

JPOV

I could feel my daughter's hurt over the way I felt about her and Edward, but that wouldn't change the way I felt. Her pain was pouring into me and that was only doubling the pain that I was feeling. I was going to lose my daughter and the only way to stop that from happening was to allow her to be with someone that I hated with a passion, but could I do that?

Could I step aside and let her be with Edward? I already knew the answer to that question, but I would do anything to stop my daughter from hurting. _Anything? _I didn't think that was true, but I loved her and I hated that I was the cause of her pain.

I could hear her sobbing and knew that it was Edward that was comforting her. He was probably holding her in his arms and she was only crying because of me. I did that to her. I caused her that pain, I did that and there was only one way to fix it, but I knew that I couldn't do that, could I?

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even hear her approach. "Why don't you pull your head out of your ass for five fucking minutes, Jasper? You know for an empath, you're pretty fucking stupid," she spat at me.

"I have enough on my mind, I don't need this shit right now," I growled.

"This is exactly what you need. You don't get it do you? She is going to be with him, it is completely up to you whether you are in her life or not. Do you understand that? Do you get that either you accept it or she will fucking run off and be with him? Is that what you want?" she yelled at me.

"Don't fucking yell at me, Bella. You think this is easy for me? I can feel everyone's emotions and guess what? I fucking hate it. I feel her pain and Edward's guilt. I feel your anger, fear, acceptance, and love. I feel Emmett's anger and it's not fucking helping any. What about how I feel? What about what I think? None of you care about that," I yelled at her.

"None of us care, is that what you think? I'm your wife and if anyone cares, it's me. I'm trying to keep our family together. Please, Jasper. I'm begging you. I can't lose her. I'll do anything, even if it is allowing her and Edward to be together. We can do this, but only if we stick together. I need you," she pleaded.

I walked towards her and pulled her into my arms, "I need you too and I wish you would understand why this is so difficult for me. I don't know how to just step aside and let them be together and I'm sorry if you don't get that."

I stepped back and looked at her. I was pleading with my eyes for her to understand me; she placed her hands on my cheeks and gave me a soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you, Jasper and I do understand. I'm asking you to please just give it some time. Let Edward prove to us that he can be trusted. Can you do that for me, please?"

_Could I? Could I give Edward the chance that he needed, that he so desperately wanted? Could I end up trusting him again? Could I do all of this for Bella, for my daughter? _

All these questions running through my mind and yet every question had the same answer and that scared me. For once in my entire existence I was terrified of myself. It all depended on what I did. If my daughter stayed or if she ran. What would Bella do if I said no to her? Would I lose my wife as well?

"Jasper? Please, I'm asking you, no I'm begging you to do this for me. For our family. Let him show you that he wants to fix things," she begged me.

I stared at her for a few minutes and just as I was about to answer her I stopped myself. I didn't want to tell her no, I wanted to tell her yes, but I would never lie to her.

_What do you do when the fate of your family lies in your hands? Do you make the ultimate sacrifice or do you become the reason your world crumbles? Could I lose everything and still survive? Could I live with the consequences of my decision? Or would that be my demise? _

I knew that I couldn't live without Bella or Ana so that should have made saying yes easy, but why was saying that one word so hard for me? Why couldn't I just give him a chance? One chance to either fuck up and destroy my family or make everything right.

One chance, that was all he needed. The fate of my family rested in his hands as well. Everyone was waiting on my choice. Everyone was downstairs listening to me and my wife speak. Everyone knew that I wanted to tell her no, but hesitated because of the consequences. I could feel everyone's emotions and I just needed some fucking time to think. Alone.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get out of here for a little while. Everyone's emotions are too much for me to deal with right now. I just need to be alone for a little while. I love you and I'll be back soon. Please just give me a little while."

She nodded and pressed her lips to mine, slowly kissing me. I could feel the love she had for me and it was such a welcoming feeling, but it didn't stop me from feeling all the other emotions. I pressed one more kiss to her lips and pulled back.

"I'll be back soon." I walked over to the window and opened it. I turned to look at Bella before I jumped out the window. Once I was outside, I took off running and didn't stop until my phone rang.

I pulled it from my pocket, "Hello."

**Sorry for ending the chapter here, but I had to. I have already begun chapter 5 so maybe you'll get that one by this weekend. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I wrote this chapter last night and this morning. I hope you like it and I hope this makes up for me making you wait two months for an update. I have to warn you though, I say fuck a lot and well I said fuck a lot in this chapter. I swear it should be illegal to say fuck so many times, but it isn't, which is a good thing for me. I want to thank my wonderful beta, Cullen818. She is always so supportive of me and she helps me so very much. She's putting herself up for auction, so check out her blog page for info on it at cullen818 dot blogspot dot com and bid on her. Okay, on with the chapter.**

**I own nothing, except the storyline, the rest belongs to the great SM.**

CPOV

It was obvious that Jasper and Emmett were never going to forgive Edward for his mistakes, but was I making the right choice by giving him forgiveness without question? Should I doubt that my son deserved forgiveness for all that he had done to my family? What if I made the wrong decision? Would my actions cause an even greater reaction?

Of course it would, all actions cause some kind of reaction, but it was the reaction that worried me. Bella was putting a strain on her marriage to Jasper because she was following in my lead. Anastasia was willing to ruin her relationship with her father and even though she never told me, I could see it in her eyes.

For the first time in all my years of being a vampire I was doubting myself. I was rethinking my previous thoughts. How could I have let this get so out of control? Jasper has left twice since Edward's return and I am in part to blame for that. Would Katrine, Bella, and Sarah have been so willing to forgive him had it not been for me?

_I'm sorry Edward. I know you're listening to my thoughts and they must be so troubling for you to hear, but what if I caused a rift in Bella and Jasper's marriage? Or Emmett and Sarah's? How do I live with that?_

"It's okay Carlisle. I understand."

Edward may have understood, but he wouldn't look at me when he said that.

"Understand what Edward?" Emmett asked.

"I was referring to something that Carlisle was thinking."

"Well excuse me for not being in your private little conversation, but I for one should have left with Jasper. You fucked up man and I don't care how many times you say I'm sorry or I've made a mistake, well guess what? Not all things can be forgiven, Edward." Emmett barked out.

I looked at Emmett and I could see that he was furious with Edward. I had to figure out a way to fix things. I needed to get my family back, but it was turning out to be a lot harder than I had ever expected.

"You know Emmett," Edward growled. "If I remember correctly you have fucked up more than once and Carlisle always forgave you and welcomed you back with open arms. Why is my fuck up unforgiveable?"

"Because you destroyed a family, that's why. You think just because you're Carlisle's perfect fucking son that you can go around breaking up relationships, fucking whoever you want, come back and try to steal Jasper and Bella's daughter and it's just supposed to be okay. Well let me tell you one fucking thing, you and Ana being together will happen over my dead body." Emmett sneered.

"That's enough," I yelled. "I have had it with all the fighting and screaming at each other. This ends now."

"Yeah, because picking Edward's side is the right fucking thing to do. Well, count me out. You want to pick him, well pick him, but I promise you one thing Carlisle; you'll regret your decision."

And with that Emmett stormed out of the house, leaving Sarah behind. She looked at me and I knew that she should go after him, but for some reason she stayed. _What have I done?_

"It's not what you've done, Carlisle. It's what I've done. Maybe Emmett was right, maybe I don't deserve forgiveness." Edward said, his voice full of regret.

Edward walked to the loveseat and sat down, resting his head in his hands. I stood up and walked over to my son, reaching out and touching his shoulder. A sob shook his body and all I wanted to do was crush him to me, but again I was questioning myself.

Before I could choose, Edward's phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen, sighing.

EPOV

What have I done? Emmett's right, I know he's right, but I was still sitting here wishing and hoping that everyone would come around and forgive me. I didn't deserve forgiveness and no matter how much I knew that, I still wanted it. I still wanted to prove to my family that I can be trusted again.

Carlisle, my father, was doubting himself and it was all because of me. He thought he was causing a rift in Bella and Jasper's marriage, but it was me. He thought he may even be causing trouble with Emmett and Sarah's marriage, but again, it was me. It had always been me, always.

I've always had a way of fucking things up, even if no one ever noticed. But I'd done it and this time I've fucked up so badly that it may just be unable to be fixed. How did I let things get so bad? How could I have followed Alice? Why was I so blind when it came to her?

Carlisle was sitting next to me with his hand on my shoulder, wondering whether he should hug me or not. Anastasia was standing by the window, looking out, wondering if her father was going to come back. Bella was upstairs in their bedroom sobbing and it was my fault.

Sarah was sitting on the sofa and her thoughts were going haywire. She didn't know if she should go after Emmett or give him some space. She was also scared that she was losing her husband. Katrine was now standing by Payne and both of their thoughts were similar. They were wondering just how bad things were going to get.

The ringing of my phone was both welcomed and unwelcomed. I reached in my pocket and pulled it out, looking at the screen. After seeing who was calling I sighed.

I put the phone to my ear, "Hello, Aro."

"Edward, I have something to tell you. I sent Demetri and Felix out to find Alice, but they were unable to find her," Aro said, sounding very angry and worried.

"Aro, what do you mean Demetri couldn't find her? He can find anybody, anywhere," I asked.

"It appears he has met his match, my friend. I don't know what to make of it, but I am sending Demetri and Felix to Carlisle, maybe he can be of some help," Aro told me.

"I'm at Carlisle's house now. Why do you feel he will be able to help your guard find Alice?" I questioned.

"I've got to try something else and Carlisle is my only other option. Let me speak to my dear friend."

I handed the phone to Carlisle and leaned back in the chair. Demetri has never turned up empty handed. He has always found who he was looking for. What could Alice be doing to stay hidden? I had to find out and I had to find out soon. I had a feeling that things were about to get a lot worse than they already were.

"Yes, Aro. I understand, my friend. But, what would make you think she might contact one of us? I haven't spoken to Alice since the day she left. I highly doubt she is just going to pick up the phone and call one of us," Carlisle said.

"That may be true Carlisle, but she is out there somewhere and I intend to find her, with or without your help. Do we understand each other?" Aro demanded.

Carlisle sighed, "I understand you just fine, but let me tell you this. If she calls here and I speak to her, I will find out where she is and I will be the one that pays her a visit. Do we understand each other?"Carlisle hissed.

Aro chuckled, "You've gotten a lot braver. Must be your new wife. How is she by the way?"

"She's well, but you didn't answer my question."

"Oh, I understand you just find my friend. But she is mine and she will pay for what she has done."

"Why are you looking for her anyway? What does the Volturi have to do with what she has done to my family?" Carlisle asked.

"It has nothing to do with what she has done to your family, but everything to do with what she is going to do if I don't catch her first," Aro said.

"What are you talking about?" Carlisle asked.

I looked around the room and noticed that everyone was staring at Carlisle, waiting to see what Aro was talking about. What could Alice be planning to do that would need the involvement of the Volturi? What would Aro's seer have seen to cause such a reaction?

Aro's seer had to have seen this even before I visited them or he wouldn't have been so keen to help me, right? What the fuck were we really up against? I always knew that betting against Alice was trouble, but this was a bombshell that was about to explode in our faces.

"Let's just say that her plans are going to fail and if by chance she succeeds, well you'll have one less daughter to worry about. Nobody and I mean nobody fucks with the Volturi and that includes any member of your family. Demetri and Felix will be there by morning," Aro said, calmly.

"Tell me Aro, I think I have a right to know. What is Alice planning? What did your seer see? Tell me dammit," Carlisle growled.

"I'll tell you when the time is right, but for now, I must go. I'll be speaking to you again, my friend. Until then."

And with that Aro hung up and left us all wondering exactly what the fuck Alice was up to. Carlisle stood up and began pacing the floor. Bella was still up in her room sobbing, I had to wonder if she even heard the conversation because she never came down.

Sarah was thinking along the same lines as me because she turned to look at all of us, "I'm going to go check on Bella. I hate seeing her like this." She walked up the stairs. I couldn't help but think that she should have gone after Emmett, but it was not my place to say anything.

Payne walked up to his father, "You know, I haven't said anything through all of this and hopefully you'll listen to me now. Edward, I haven't even given you any thoughts to hear on whether or not forgiveness is something you deserve, so I'd like to make it known what I think."

"Of course, son. I always want to know how you feel on anything that is going on with the family. Please tell me what you think," Carlisle said.

Payne smiled, "I think things are seriously fucked,"

"Payne Emmett Cullen, you will not use language like that," Katrine yelled.

"Why? Everyone else says it, but I can't? Doesn't exactly seem fair. Besides, I am an adult just like you mom, but if you don't like me saying that word, than I won't," Payne said.

"I know you won't, now please continue," Katrine said with narrow eyes. She didn't like Payne saying fuck at all, but he was right, everyone was saying it.

"Like I was saying before, this situation is seriously screwed up. Dad, I know that you want to forgive Edward and I understand to a degree, but you should also take into consideration everyone else's opinion on the matter." He looked at his father pointedly.

Carlisle nodded, "I am trying to take into consideration everyone else's opinion."

"Are you?" Payne interrupted. "Think about what you just said, did you ask how I felt about it? No, you didn't. Did you attempt to speak to Jasper or Emmett? No, you didn't. Instead you yelled at them. Doesn't seem to me like you are taking into consideration anything but your own feelings."

Carlisle looked like he had just been stabbed in the chest, the pain was evident on his face. Katrine was still standing by the window with a look of pure shock on her face. Everything that Payne said was true and again it was all because of me. I really did know how to fuck things up. Maybe I should just leave, the family would be better off without me.

I stood up and began walking towards the door so when Payne appeared in front of me, I was a bit taken back. I wasn't expecting to see him. I took a step back and looked at him.

"What is with this family and running? Do you all think that gets things fixed? I wasn't done talking to you Edward and I think I have a right to be heard." He looked at me, waiting. I turned around without a word and made my way back to the loveseat. I sat back down and waited.

Payne walked back in the living room and everyone's eyes were on him. I noticed that everyone had moved to sit down as well, waiting for him to speak. "I'm going to say what I have to say, but not until Bella and Sarah gets down here."

A few seconds later Bella and Sarah appeared in the living room and sat on the sofa next to Katrine.

Payne nodded, "Okay. Let's start from the beginning shall we? Bella how could you? This is the man that broke your heart if I recall correctly, am I right," she whispered a yes and he continued. "Great, so forgive him and forget about how your husband feels."

Katrine stood up, "You will not be disrespectful in this house young man. Do I make myself clear?"

"That's the only way anybody understands anything in this house. And what about you and dad, forgiving Edward so easily, why would you do that? And Sarah, you let Emmett run out of the house and you never went after him, why? Why didn't you go after Jasper, Bella? Is this how you all think a family should work?" he demanded.

Payne began pacing and by listening to his thoughts he was trying to calm himself down, but it wasn't working. Finally, he stopped and his gaze landed on Anastasia. I tensed because I had no idea what he was going to say. He was doing a damn good job at keeping some of his thoughts to himself. I wonder how he was doing that.

"And you, you didn't think I could forget you so easily, did you? You're my best friend and you are destroying our family. Can everything be forgiven so easily with all of you? Emmett was right, Edward comes home and everything goes straight to hell. I'm going for a walk, don't follow me, anybody."

Payne walked to the door and flung it open. He disappeared into the forest, but he didn't go far before he stopped and slid down a tree. We all heard his sobbing and Carlisle had to hang onto Katrine to stop her from going to him.

I stood up, "He's right and you all know it. Bella, you're so willing to forgive me after everything I've done to you, to this family. I won't be the reason this family falls apart again. I think it would just be best if I left, that way I can no longer cause any damage to any of you."

"You think that's not going to cause any damage? I want you to listen, you are family. Always have been and you always will be and nobody and I mean nobody is leaving. I want everyone back in this house. Katrine call Emmett and Jasper and tell them to get home now," Carlisle raised his voice and said, "Payne, I know you can hear me, get home, please."

Katrine called Emmett and Jasper and told them to come home and a few moments later Payne walked in, but he refused to look at anybody. His thoughts were everywhere and with the way things seemed, if he focused he could block his thoughts from me. _Why was I thinking about shit like this right now? Focus, Edward. _

We all sat and waited for Emmett and Jasper to come back. I didn't know how far they ran, but it was taking a long time for them to get back home. Carlisle was wondering the same thing. His thoughts were screaming that it was taking too long for them to return. What could be taking them so long?

JPOV

I wasn't sure how long I ran, but I just kept going. I had to get away from the house for a little while. All those emotions running wild and I just couldn't take it anymore. I didn't know whose emotions were worse. Carlisle was feeling helpless; he was worried, and very conflicted. Katrine was worried as well, but she was also feeling a small dose a fear. That emotion struck me as odd; I had no idea what she was afraid of, it wasn't like it was her child she was going to lose to a monster.

Emmett was radiating pure anger, he was pissed and all his anger seemed to be directed at Edward, but some was directed towards Carlisle. Bella's emotions were all over the place. She couldn't stay on one emotion long enough; it was making me dizzy. Sarah's emotions were a bit odd, she was feeling a small amount of anger, but at whom I was unsure and she was also scared.

Anastasia, my daughter, was scared, worried, and distraught. Those emotions were due to my reaction towards her and Edward being together. Edward's emotions hadn't changed since he arrived. He was feeling an overwhelming amount of guilt and regret. But it was Payne's emotions that were the strangest. He was bouncing from anger, fear, worry, disappointment, hurt, frustration, doubt, and the list just keeps going. I thought Bella was making me dizzy, but Payne's emotions were so much worse.

I finally quit running when my phone began to ring. _Great, why couldn't they just leave me alone? _"Hello," I growled.

"Well, well, well Jasper. It seems that something's never change. You still run when things get a bit tough. You're so pathetic."

"What the fuck do you want, you bitch?" I snarled.

She giggled, "You're family is falling apart, Jasper. You know, Edward and Anastasia will be together in the future, I saw it. Oh and tell Carlisle that his dear friend Aro, will not find me or stop me."

"I don't know what you are planning Alice, but I'll stop you. And my family is not going to fall apart, I will see to that. And as far as Edward and my daughter being together…"

"You'll what?" she interrupted. "Forbid her; disown her if she disobeys you? They're soul mates, you can't fight that you ignorant piece of shit. You're all so stupid and I'll make every one of you pay. I'll be seeing you soon."

And then the line went dead. I took off running back to the house; I had no idea what she was planning, but whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good. I had to figure out a way to stop her. On my way back home, my phone began ringing again. I didn't slow my pace when I put the phone to my ear, I had to get home.

"What?" I barked.

"Jasper, I was calling because Carlisle would like for you to come home."

"I'm already on my way, Katrine. I'll be there soon." I closed my phone and started running faster. As soon as I got close, all the emotions plummeted into me and it was like hitting a brick wall. I slowed my pace, but the house soon came into view. I made my way up the stairs and through the front door; everyone was in the living room waiting for me.

"Alice called me; she knows what is going on, Carlisle. She said Aro won't stop her or find her and that Edward and Ana are soul mates. She also said that my family was going to fall apart. What the fuck does the Volturi have to do with anything? What the fuck is she planning?" I demanded.

Confusion and uncertainty were the prominent emotions coming off of everybody. _Fuck! Where is that bitch? I'll fucking kill her if she comes around here and fucks with my family. Edward, you can get in her head if she's close enough, I'll need your help._

He looked at me and gave a nod, "I'll help you Jasper. The Volturi are involved because apparently Aro's seer has seen what Alice is planning and whatever it is, it isn't good. Aro has Demetri and Felix on the way here and somehow Alice has managed to remain hidden from Demetri; I don't know how she is doing that. They should be here by morning," Edward told me.

_Motherfucking bitch. How the fuck is she hiding from Demetri? I'll fucking rip her head off. Edward, if you fuck me over on this, I'll fucking kill you._

"I won't fuck you over on this, Jasper. I promise."

**Okay, so what did ya'll think? Let me know in a review. You may just inspire me to write another chapter this week. For those of you reading Hot Empath, I'm working on the next chapter now I will have it posted by Friday, at the latest. **

**Oh so the naughtygirls have teamed up with the Twilight Muses and Darkest Temptations and we are hosting a Darkella Contest. Go to my profile page, the link is listed there.**


	6. Chapter 6

**First, I have to say that I am sorry that it has been a month since this story has been updated. RL is just not exactly cooperating right now. It is hard for me to get any writing done and it is mainly because I can't seem to focus. I will try to get another update done soon. Secondly, I have to thank my best friend and beta Cullen818. She is always there for me and she continues to inspire me every day. I am so lucky to know her and even luckier to have her as my friend and beta. **

**I own nothing, but the storyline. The rest belongs to SM. Enjoy the chapter!**

**JPOV**

We waited for what felt like days for Aro's guard to get here. My pacing never stopped and nobody said a word. The emotions in the room were getting to me and I was beginning to feel drained. I knew that I would need to hunt soon, but I wanted to know what the fuck was going on first.

_My daughter's soul mate was Edward. _That thought kept creeping back into my head and every time it did, I wished that I had never heard that from Alice. _Why would she tell me that? _

All our heads snapped in the direction of the door. Coming up the driveway and fast was the Volturi. They were finally here and now I would get the answers I so desperately needed.

Carlisle walked to the door and opened it just as Aro stepped out of the car, followed by Demetri and Felix. The shock was immediate; none of us were expecting Aro to come. The three of them walked up to the door, never saying a word.

"Aro, I'm shocked to see you here," Carlisle said as he extended his hand.

Aro shook his hand, "Yes well, I wanted to tell you in person what your daughter has planned to do."

My eyes narrowed and before I could stop myself I growled, "That bitch will pay if she fucks with my family."

Aro chuckled, "I understand that you are angry with her, but like I told Carlisle before, she is mine. If anyone makes her pay, it will be me."

I looked to Edward and spoke only for him. _Is he thinking about Alice's plans? _He shook his head no and that pissed me off. I didn't have time for his games. I wanted to know right fucking now what Alice was up to.

"Well, you have our attention. What is it that Alice has planned to do?" Carlisle asked.

Aro's emotions changed instantly from concern to anger. Whatever Alice was planning to do, pissed him off. We all made our way to the living room and sat down, waiting to hear what that bitch was up to.

Aro began pacing and when he stopped, his eyes fell on Edward. He sighed, "What you have to understand is that Alice's plans not only affect the Volturi, but these plans also affect you all as a family."

"What is she planning?" Edward asked.

Aro shook his head, "Alice is using the red head to her advantage. Edward, you killed her mate and well Al…"

I cut him off before he could continue, "Edward didn't kill James. Emmett and I are the ones' who killed him. And as far as Victoria goes, if Alice thinks that either of them have a chance…"

Aro narrowed his eyes, "If you'll let me finish now," he all but growled. "I don't give a fuck who killed James or what Alice thinks she is going to do. All I care about is the havoc that she is about to cause if we don't catch her. Edward, I need your help finding her."

Edward was shocked, "How do you expect me to find her when Demetri wasn't able to do that and he is a tracker?"

Aro smiled, "You can get into the heads of everyone and know if they saw her or the red head. If one of them were seen than we have a chance of finding them. I don't know how Alice was able to get around Demetri's gift, but I will find her and with your help."

It was clear in Aro's tone and emotions that he wasn't asking Edward to help, he was telling him. I suddenly recalled Aro saying Alice was going to cause havoc if they didn't catch her. _What could she do?_

I had to know, "What havoc is she going to cause if she isn't caught?" I asked, quickly becoming impatient.

Aro turned to look at me, but his eyes quickly moved to Bella and then Anastasia. I growled because if that was any indication of what Alice was planning, I would kill the bitch before she had a chance to fuck with them. I heard Edward's growl too and knowing that he read my mind; I turned to look at him.

Before I could say anything, Aro spoke again. "It would appear that the two of you knew what I was going to say without me saying it."

"I read it in your mind, but even if I wouldn't have been able to hear your thoughts; it was clear what Alice's plans were with the way you looked at Bella and then Anastasia," Edward spoke through clenched teeth.

I could see Edward struggling to contain his anger, but it was seeping out and pouring into me. His emotions were adding to mine and the weight of it was too much. I wasn't sure how much more I could take before I exploded and ripped someone's head off. I felt Edward's regret and I looked at him, giving him a nod so he would know that I understood.

"Yes, I suppose that my meaning was clear, but the plans are so much worse than just a look in someone's direction," Aro paused. "Renata has seen some disturbing visions and the ones' that Alice's wrath was directed at was Bella and Anastasia."

"What?" I yelled.

"I don't know why, but she has planned to kill Bella and Anastasia," he held up his hand to stop me before I could speak. "I know you want to run after her now and rip her to pieces, but we need to find her together. She is very conniving and the fact that she isn't alone bothers me," Aro told us.

"I don't care if she is alone or if she has ten other vampires with her; I'm going to rip her fucking head off and no one is going to stop me. Nobody threatens my wife and daughter and gets away with it. I will put an end to this," I spat.

I was seething with anger. My whole fucking body was shaking and my vision was red. I moved to stand next to Bella and Anastasia. I would protect them with everything that I had, even if it meant me losing my life in the process.

"That won't happen, Jasper," Edward said. "I'll help you protect them. I'll stand by you, no matter what."

I wanted to believe him, I wanted to trust him, but how could I? Could I possibly forgive him for what he had done? I knew he was only listening to Alice and her bullshit visions, but why couldn't he just come and tell us? Even if he only told Carlisle, that would have at least been better than keeping it to himself. I was torn over what to do. _Would he fuck me over if I trusted him?_

"No," he whispered. "I can't tell you how sorry I am, but I will not betray you and I will not let anyone take your family away from you."

"Do you think that if you help me that I will let you be with Anastasia?" I asked.

"I would never help you just to get in your good graces so you'll let me be with your daughter. I'll always want her no matter what, but I won't let Alice hurt Bella or Anastasia. And Jasper, I wouldn't let your life come to an end to save them, it would be mine," Edward spoke.

The truth in his words caused me to soften a little. He would risk his life to save my family. I would let him fight by my side and I would trust him, but him being with my daughter was a whole different story. I didn't know if I could handle that. I didn't know how to handle that.

**EPOV**

I was caught completely off guard by Aro's thoughts of what Alice was planning. I should have known that she would want to do something like this. I never wanted to believe that she was capable of so much violence and hatred. I could see now though, that she was far worse than I could have ever imagined.

To top it off, she was with Victoria. I had to wonder if she was with more vampires' or if it was just the two of them. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Jasper's thoughts. He was conflicted and I couldn't blame him. He wanted to protect his family and he wanted to trust me, but he wasn't sure if I could be trusted.

Aro walked over to me and clapped me on my shoulder, wanting to read my mind. I waited patiently for him to read my thoughts because I was sure he would have something to say about one of my many thoughts.

"Edward, no matter how much you want forgiveness, it will never come until you can forgive yourself. It all starts from within; you just have to look a little deeper. You may think that your family forgiving you is something that you don't deserve, but the truth is; you do. You just need to accept that," Aro said.

I turned to look at him, "What makes you think that I deserve forgiveness? I could have done things differently. I should have told my family about Alice's visions, but instead I kept them to myself."

"You really think that would have mattered, Edward? She would have manipulated you in a different way. She would have found a way to hurt you as well as everyone else. You want so quickly to take all the blame, but really what exactly are you guilty of?" Aro questioned.

Jasper turned to look at Aro, "What do you know about forgiveness? You're the Volturi, you don't give forgiveness and yet you stand there and tell Edward that he deserves to be forgiven. You even question as to what he is really guilty of. Well, would you like to know?"

Aro glared at Jasper, "You think you could tell me something that I don't know? Because I saw all of his thoughts; I saw everything and if you would take your head out of your ass for five fucking seconds, you'd see what I see."

"I highly doubt it," Jasper said.

"Well, look at it this way. If Edward hadn't followed Alice and her false visions, you wouldn't have Bella or Anastasia. So, maybe you should thank him, instead of being so angry with him," Aro told Jasper.

Jasper looked at Aro for a moment, not saying anything, but his thoughts were loud and clear. Could Aro be right? Of course he was right. If Edward had stayed behind and didn't follow Alice, I wouldn't have Bella, my beautiful wife or Anastasia, my wonderful daughter. Was if fate? Or did I owe Edward a thank you?

I tried to block out Jasper's thoughts because I felt that he deserved privacy, but I could still hear him. I looked over at Anastasia and instantly a smile appeared on my face. Every time I saw her I fell more in love with her. I wanted to tell her so badly how much I loved her, but I didn't know if I should ever tell her.

I couldn't get Alice's plans out of my head and the more I thought about it, the more anger I felt. I could see Jasper clenching his fists and the strain on his face was apparent that my anger was affecting him. I tried to reign in my emotions, but it was proving to be extremely difficult. I would look at Anastasia and I wanted to run out the house and begin looking for Alice right this second.

I wanted to take Anastasia away from here and hide her from Alice. I could run out the door with her on my back and go as fast as possible. They would never catch me, but what about Jasper? I agreed to help him, to stand by his side. I couldn't just run away with his daughter.

Maybe the four of us could run away. Jasper and I could hide Bella and Anastasia some place and then we could go looking for Alice and Victoria. Find her and then kill her. We would keep our mates safe and take care of the problem all at once.

Even though hiding Bella and Anastasia was a good idea, I knew that Jasper would never go for it. So, I decided to keep it to myself. I turned to look at Aro, still not convinced that I would be able to track Alice down when the best tracker couldn't find her and nodded.

"I will help you find Alice. I think we should start now, the sooner we begin, the sooner we can find her," I said.

"I agree, we shouldn't wait. We need to start looking now. I don't want to give Alice a chance to sneak up on the family," Carlisle told us.

Aro shook his head, "She won't sneak up on us. I have Renata looking for any decisions she or the red head may make. She'll inform us if she sees anything."

"Hopefully Renata sees before anything happens because I will not hesitate to attack Alice even though you want to deal with her," Jasper told Aro.

I could see the plan formulating in Jasper's head. Emmett and Payne were thinking about the fight. Bella, Anastasia, Katrine, and Sarah were all worried about the family getting hurt. Carlisle was ready to do whatever it took to protect all of us. Demetri was seething over Alice avoiding his ability and Felix was thinking about ways to attack the red head.

Aro's thoughts troubled me though, he didn't want Alice to be destroyed, but instead he wanted to keep her, to force her to join the Volturi guard. I wondered if she would choose his way or death in the end, but I didn't really care. I wanted her to die because of the things she was planning and I was going to see to it that she received death, for it was the only option I would give her.

**So what did you think? Tell me in a review. I'll do my best to get another chapter posted soon. Thank you so much for sticking with me. The next update that you see from me will be for TCW, my Bella/Peter story. Many thanks, Kathy**


End file.
